First Thing To Do
by grettama
Summary: "Ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan pertama kali begitu aku terbebas dari kutukanku nanti," ucap Reborn, sambil menatap Yamamoto dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dia baca. Boys love content. One-shot. R80.


**Disclaimer: **Bukan saya. Kalau saya yang punya KHR, tokoh utamanya udah ganti jadi Yamamoto Takeshi, ceritanya udah bukan tentang mafia lagi tapi tentang Gokudera Hayato, Dino, Hibari Kyouya, Reborn, Superbi Squalo dan Byakuran yang bertarung satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan Yamamoto, genre-nya bakal berubah jadi boys love, dan judulnya juga ganti jadi Seize Yamamoto Takeshi War.

**/First Thing To Do/**

Pertarungan sudah selesai. Sawada Tsunayoshi baru saja menghancurkan jam di pergelangan tangan Hibari Kyouya, dan itu artinya tim Reborn-lah satu-satunya tim yang tersisa. Dia menang.

Yamamoto Takeshi, yang selama ini berdiri di sisi luar lapangan SMP Namimori, menonton pertarungan sengit antara Tsuna dan Hibari karena sama sekali tak ada celah baginya untuk menyela, menoleh ke arah Reborn yang berada tak jauh darinya, melempar senyum puas yang dibalas tutornya itu. Tapi mendadak saja Yamamoto merasa kosong. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hampa, seakan ia terasing dari lingkungan di sekelilingnya secara tiba-tiba. Euforia teman-temannya tak sanggup mencapainya.

Dan kemudian ia teringat perkataan Reborn padanya tempo hari, ketika bocah itu mampir ke kedai _sushi_ ayahnya seorang diri, dan berkata padanya, _"Ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan pertama kali begitu aku terbebas dari kutukanku nanti," _sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Yamamoto baca. Namun ekspresi itu justru membuat Yamamoto rasanya ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini untuk Reborn, bagaimanapun caranya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang, setelah mereka benar-benar menang, Yamamoto merasa kosong?

Ia menyadari, setelah ini takkan ada lagi bocah yang selalu duduk di bahunya. Dan kenyataan itu menghantamnya. Ia pasti akan merindukan tekanan ringan di bahunya akibat berat badan Reborn. Ia akan merindukan tangan kecil Reborn yang berpegang erat pada lehernya ketika ia sedang berlari. Ia akan merindukan semua detail kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria yang mengenakan topi dan topeng yang terbuat dari besi muncul, membuat Yamamoto tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria dengan senyum yang tidak disukai Yamamoto itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Yamamoto tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok Reborn yang sekarang tidak lagi membalas tatapannya, melainkan, seperti hampir semua orang yang ada di situ, memandang pria bertopi besi itu dengan senyum liciknya. Pria misterius mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Reborn begitu ia selesai bicara, membuat _pacifier _kuning di leher Reborn menyala terang.

Yamamoto membeku. Detik-detik terbebasnya Reborn dari kutukan makin dekat. Apa yang akan Reborn lakukan pertama kali begitu ia terbebas dari kutukan? Dan kenapa Reborn memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya? Tapi Yamamoto sama sekali tidak bisa menduga-duga hal apa yang Reborn maksud. Terlalu abstrak.

Krak.

_Pacifier_-nya retak. Pertama-tama hanya retakan kecil, lalu melebar seiring dengan bertambah terangnya cahaya yang keluar dari _pacifier _itu, dan ketika cahaya yang dikeluarkannya makin terang sehingga Yamamoto refleks menutup matanya, terdengar suara pecahan kaca, dan Yamamoto tahu kutukannya telah diangkat. Reborn sudah kembali ke sosoknya semula.

Yamamoto masih menutup matanya, walaupun ia bisa mendengar decak kagum Gokudera Hayato dan seruan Sasagawa Ryohei. Mereka pastinya sudah melihat sosok asli Reborn. Yamamoto juga ingin melihatnya, tapi kenapa di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa tidak ingin?

Namun pada akhirnya Yamamoto membiarkan kelopak matanya terbuka dan mendongak. Di tempat tadi Reborn berada, berdiri sosok seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Yamamoto. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Reborn, dan bahkan gaya rambut yang sama. Itu adalah sosok asli Reborn.

Yamamoto mengerjap. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau bocah yang suka memakai kostum aneh-aneh itu memiliki sosok asli yang begitu karismatik.

Reborn membalas tatapan Yamamoto, dan tersenyum tipis. Mengabaikan seruan dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Reborn berjalan menghampiri Yamamoto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Begitu Reborn berdiri di hadapannya, Yamamoto tahu dia harusnya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi cara Reborn dewasa menatapnya membuat lidahany kelu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan pertama kali begitu aku terbebas dari kutukanku," ucap Reborn, mengulang kata-katanya tempo hari. Suara kekanakannya sudah berubah menjadi _baritone_ yang membuat darah Yamamoto berdesir.

"Eh?" celetuk Yamamoto, benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya. Sebelum ia sempat melakukan sesuatu, Reborn sudah membungkukkan badannya sehingga keping hitam dan coklat mereka sejajar, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, memagut bibir Yamamoto dengan lembut.

Sunyi.

Tak ada orang yang bersuara di sekeliling mereka. Atau mungkin syaraf Yamamoto yang macet? Rasanya indranya jadi tidak bekerja dengan benar. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat sampai terasa sakit, dan telinganya seakan menulikan diri. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menutup mata, hanya bisa menatap wajah Reborn yang begitu dekat, merasakan ciuman tanpa dominasi di bibirnya yang seolah menyerap seluruh energi kehidupannya.

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam ketika akhirnya Reborn melepaskan tautan itu. Ia masih menatap Yamamoto dengan senyum tipisnya, mengabaikan ekspresi-ekspresi _shock_ di sekelilingnya.

"Nah," suara _baritone_ Reborn kembali terdengar, "sekarang setelah aku kembali ke sosok asliku, kurasa aku tidak perlu menahan diri lagi," ujarnya, memberikan tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Yamamoto.

Yamamoto mengerjap, dan kemudian terbahak. Ia benar-benar merasa hampa beberapa saat lalu, tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya terasa begitu penuh sampai rasanya bisa meledak kapanpun?

**/end/**

**-omake-**

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi," lanjut Reborn, membuat tawa Yamamoto terhenti. Ia kembali memandang Reborn penuh tanya, tapi pria itu justru menoleh ke arah Tsuna yang berdiri di samping Enma dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang nyaris identik satu sama lain.

"_Dame-_Tsuna, sekarang kau kunyatakan lulus sebagai muridku."

Mengabaikan seruan kaget dari Gokudera, Ryohei dan Dino, Reborn kembali menatap Yamamoto yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti sekaligus ingin tahu kenapa Reborn meluluskan Tsuna begitu saja.

"Karena," ucap Reborn, "mulai detik ini, aku memutuskan untuk memberi latihan khusus pada Yamamoto Takeshi, _natural-born hitman_ pilihanku."

Senyum tipis Reborn berubah menjadi senyum licik. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Yamamoto sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda pecinta _baseball_ itu, dan berbisik, "Bersiaplah. _Latihanku_ akan berat."

Yamamoto menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan kanannya, merasa wajahnya memanas secara ekstrim.

wwWww

Osh, another R80 from me. Haha. Saya benar-benar suka menulis fanfic tentang pairing ini. Karena mereka unik—dengan cara mereka sendiri. Nyehehehe. Semoga R80 yang ini lebih oke daripada yang sebelumnya orz. All hail 8059! All hail 8018! All hail S80! All hail R80! All hail D80! All hail 80100! *bener-bener nggak jelas sebenernya ngeship siapa*

Btw, walaupun telat, fanfic ini sekalian saja saya dedikasikan untuk Yamamoto Kotetsuko-sensei yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 4 Januari ^^v *digampar karena mendedikasikan fanfic abal* Maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini orz

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
